Ticks, scientifically of the genus Dermacentor sp. from the Family Ixodidae, Order Acari, Class Arachnida, and phylum Arthropoda, host and transmit a number of various disease related bacteria and microbial pathogens for humans and animals. The microbial pathogens include rickettsial bacterium which causes Erhilchiosis, borrelia hermsli which causes relapsing fever, francisella tularensis which causes tularemia 35, known also as rabbit fever or deer fly fever, and ixodes scapularis and ixodes pacificus which serve as vectors for the Lyme disease pathogen, Borrelia burgdoferi, in the United States. Various types of compositions for the removal of ticks attached to a mammal are known in the prior art. Some of the prior tick removal techniques involve removal with various chemicals, which can present adverse reactions, or by the application of heat, which can potentially burn the host's skin. Other tick removal compositions employ an aerosol coolant spray, which while not presenting any direct danger to the host, involves the release of environmentally harmful volatile organic compounds into the Earth's atmosphere. An owner of a mammal, such as a pet dog or cat, is rightfully concerned about checking the pet for ticks embedded in the pet's skin due to the potential for pet's being infected with Lyme disease, cytauxzoonosis, babesiosis, tularemia, and other diseases which can lead to severe health issues and even death What is needed is a cost-effective topical composition for tick removal in the form on an ointment which will effectively and quickly remove a tick embedded in the mammal's skin without manual removal of the tick. The present tick removal ointment is a topical composition which includes 25% benzocaine incorporated in white petroleum jelly to maintain the topical composition in contact with a tick embedded in the mammal's skin and/or the mammal until the tick withdraws from the mammal and dies after the tick withdraws from the host. The present tick removal ointment, when topically applied to the tick embedded in the skin of the mammal, contains an effective amount of benzocaine to rapidly numb the tick and to extricate the tick upon the tick's self- release from the mammal's skin when the tick is numb and an effective amount of white petroleum jelly to kill the tick upon the tick's self-extrication.